International Interests
by InsanityisReal
Summary: Mr Schue gets the kids to sing songs from around the globe. My first Glee fanfiction so please R&R. Set immediately after Duets.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used in this fanfiction.

xXPrologueXx

All of Glee club was seated in the choir room when Mr. Schue walked in. He looked incredibly excited. "Guys after the success of last week's Duets competition I have decided to have another competition. This time you all have to choose a song from a foreign singer or band and perform it to the group and I will pick the best one." He smiled as though he had told them the best news ever. "What's the prize?" Santana asked the question everyone was thinking. " You get to perform your song at next week's Culture Week assembly. You get to pick the costume, the lighting and who is singing it, you could have just you sing it or teach it to some or all of the group." Now everyone was excited, especially Rachel, they all though that it would be fun to be in charge of a performance.

xXXx

Rachel's POV

When I got home I went to my CD collection. I was looking for one in particular so I could find the perfect song for the competition. A few years ago I received a CD for my birthday. Finally I find it, at the bottom of my pile. I think I have got a brilliant song that I can do. I listen to the song I have chosen. It is perfect; it is an amazing song and sums up everything I want to say. It is a love song called 'Space They Cannot Touch' and it explains how I feel about Finn. Even though it might not be as 'foreign' as Mr. Schue was hoping I believe my brilliant singing will still mean I win.

xXXx

I'm sitting next to Finn in Glee. He is not exactly the sharpest knife in the draw so I hope he understands that this song is for him. "Right who has prepared a song for the competition?" Mr. Schue asks the group. I put up my hand and so does Sam. Sam is new; I didn't think he would be so eager to sing on his own. "Why don't you go first Rachel. "Mr Schue offers. "Thanks," I say as I walk to the front.

"I know this might not fit the criteria but I love this song and I want to share it with you guys.

_How's my luck_

_But somehow I'm with you_

_Let's leave now_

_Let's leave them,_

_their point of view_

_My favourite place is me and you_

_I wake up in the darkest night_

_Watch you breathe in shadow light_

_A perfect world lies next to me_

_And I don't need to sleep to dream_

_I just hope I am good enough to keep you_

_Morning sun warms our skin_

_And distant sounds_

_The day begins_

_Soon their world will come calling for us_

_But this is the space they cannot touch_

_I just hope I am good enough to keep you"_

As I am singing I watch Finn to see his reaction. I can't tell if he knows it's about him but he seems to like it. When I am done the entire group applauds, I don't know if it's just to be polite or because they like it. But I tell myself it was the latter. "That was lovely Rachel, I just want to know that if you win you might not be able to perform it as Principal Figgins did want it to be a foreign song." Mr Schue tells me. I know that but I am still glad I picked that song because I wanted Finn to know how much I appreciate him.

**A/N This is my first Glee fic so a lot of constructive criticism is much desired. **

**Here is a link for the song. youtube .com /watch?v=NTXmH0mDB2I (without the spaces)**

**This is kinda a 'chose your own adventure' story, you get to vote for your favorite song to be sung in the epilogue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Artie's POV

As Rachel sings she lifts her hands up and down a lot. I think she is trying to do it for effect but to me it just looks like she is trying to fly. Whenever her eyes aren't closed she looks over at Finn. He is not the smartest guy so I hope he gets the hint that the song is for him. But I must admit, for all Rachel's bat impersonations the song is beautiful. It sums up what being in love feels like. That's it! I'm going to show Tina that I have these feelings as well. I know just the song to sing.

xXXx

Sam's POV

I'm so glad that Rachel got chosen before me. I was a bit nervous before but after listening to Rachel sing I feel much better. I just hope this doesn't embarrass Quinn too much. I don't want to lose her before I even get a chance. Oh well, here goes nothing…

**A/N I couldn't find the lyrics to the song I chose for Sam so here the link to youtube. (No spaces)**

**.com**** /watch?v= mlFEW1828QU**

As I finish the song I look at Quinn, unfortunately I can't read her expression. I just hope I haven't royally screwed this up.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn's POV

When Glee finishes I go straight to Sam, I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm very confused, I love that he basically dedicated a song to me but I'm worried that he know will only see as a person I no longer want to be. "So Sam, what was that song about?" I ask him with a smile, I want him to know that I am not angry with him for his choice of song. "Well, I don't know exactly, my sister sent it a video with it to my Mom for Mothers Day last year. Meet me in the library at Lunch and I'll show it to you.

xXXx

When I get to the library Sam is already there waiting for me. "Hey." He says as I enter the room. We sit down at a computer already open to the page, its obvious he had been waiting for a while. He hands me an earphone and plays the video. It's a slideshow of pictures of woman and animals with their children. Mid way through I turn to him, "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen. But you know what else is really cute?" I ask him, I don't wait for a reply before saying "You." I kiss him. I'm not confused any more, I'm glad he sang that song this morning, it's about honoring mothers and by singing it he wanted to show me how he feels about me.

Artie's POV

At lunch I go to the library, I want to check to listen to my song and then find the English lyrics to it. I first found this song whilst watching a Doctor Who video on Youtube. I love all Sci-Fi and I like watching fan videos as they allow me to find new songs whilst letting out my inner fanboy. When I get there I see Sam and Quinn watching a slideshow. I sit down at a computer and log onto the Internet. I type into the Youtube search the name of my song and listen to it; I really think this song will be a great choice. I listen to song once more whilst reading along to the English translation of the lyrics. The fact that they match the original song makes me sure that I have indeed picked the perfect song. I can't wait for tomorrow.

xXXx

The next day we are all sitting in Glee, I can't wait to sing, I just know that this song will prove to Tina that I do indeed belong with her. "Right who wants to go first today?" Mr Schue asks the group when we are all settled. "I do!" I say before anyone can get the chance. I roll to the front and face my classmates. "This is a German song called Vom Selben Stern but I have translated the lyrics." I tell them.

_Get up, get dressed _

_Now other spirits have their turn _

_I'll take your pain away, I'll take your pain away _

_Window open, music real loud _

_The last ice has melted _

_I'll take your pain away, I'll take your pain away _

_We're all made of star dust _

_In our eyes a warm sparkle _

_We're still not shattered, we're whole _

_You're from the same star I can hear your heartbeat _

_You're from the same star I am (I am – I am) _

_Because the same voice guides you _

_And you're hanging by the same thread _

_Because you think the same thing I do (I do - I do) _

_Dance through your room, take off _

_Dance through the streets _

_Dance through the city _

_I'll take your pain away, I'll take your pain away _

_Let's orbit together _

_We're still flying over Berlin today _

_I'll take your pain away, I'll take your pain away _

_We're all made of star dust _

_In our eyes a warm sparkle _

_We're still not shattered, we're whole_

_You're from the same star _

_I can hear your heartbeat _

_You're from the same star I am (I am – I am) _

_Because the same voice guides you _

_And you're hanging by the same thread _

_Because you think the same thing I do (I do - I do) _

_I'll take your pain away... I'll take your pain away _

_You're from the same star _

_I can hear your heartbeat _

_You're from the same star I am (I am - I am) _

_Because the same voice guides you_

_And you're hanging by the same thread _

_Because you think the same thing I do (I do - I do)_

**A/N Here's the link for the Doctor Who video I was referring to**

**.com**** /watch? v=QZ_5XkatFWQ**

**Or you can just listen to the song here**

**.com/watch?v=Q9VOo112F7M**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the delay, I was away and had no access to a computer.**

Artie's POV

After I finished the song I felt so elated. The song would surely show Tina my feelings for her. It is a beautifully poetic song and I always said to Tina that we belonged together because we both had disabilities. Even though that ended up to not be true I still feel that we have a connection. Yet my happiness soon turned to dread when I heard Tina say, "This song is for Mike, everything in it rings true." If my song couldn't get her to see that we belong together; I don't know what will. She takes a breath and starts to sing.

_Fly with me and take the sky,_

_Close your eyes and feel the wind._

_You and I will lift to see_

_When we reach the sky you will find_

_Fly away, take my hand_

_Spread your wings, reach the sky_

_I can make you belive,_

_Life is rich, rich within me._

_So fly away, hold my hand_

_Feel the wind take the sky_

_Love will find, find a way_

_I belive in you, fly with me_

_Fly with me_

_Night will fall and stars will shine_

_And the moon will smile to ease your mind_

_Questions why life is so strange _

_Watch me fly, I take you there to see_

_Fly away, take my hand_

_Spread your wings, reach the sky_

_I can make you belive_

_Life is rich, rich within me_

_So fly away, hold my hand_

_Feel the wind take the sky_

_Love will find, find a way_

_I belive in you, fly with me_

_Fly with me_

_So fly away, take my hand_

_Spread your wings, reach the sky_

_I can make you belive_

_Life is rich, rich within me_

_So fly away, hold my hand_

_Feel the wind take the sky_

_Love will find, find a way_

_I belive in you, fly with me_

_Fly with me_

_fly with me_

_fly with me_

_fly with me_

Even though I'm hurt that she dedicated the song to Mike I must admit that is a beautiful song and she sang it amazingly. I just wish that it were me she was singing to.

When the class ends Tina comes up to me, "I know you sang that song with me in mind." She says sharply. "What do you mean?" I retort. She glares at me, "You always said that we belonged together. Please can you understand that I'm with Mike now." She snaps. Her words sting, but I guess I was asking for it. I can't force her to stay with me. She turns on her heal and walks away. Just as she leaves Brittany rushes over, "I loved your song, it was great." She says with a grin. I thank her, but as I do so I think that maybe I don't need Tina, now I see that I was wrong to be so angry with Brittany last week.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike's POV

Artie's song yesterday really rattled me. He is such a better singer than me, and the song was a really romantic song. Afterward Tina told me that it meant nothing to her. But after her displaying her love for me in front of the class I knew I had to find the perfect song. While I was scouring the net for the perfect international song I got a bit sidetracked and decided to listen to a DJ Kahled song. I'm sure glad I did because I found this African guy with the same name. I listened to the first song that came up under his name and I new I had found It. Today I'm going to sing it and show Tina that I care for her.

xXXx

Today when Mr Schue walked into the classroom I was already handing my music to Brad. "Wow Mike, for someone who doesn't consider himself a singer you look really enthusiastic today." Mr Schue says with a smile. "Well, after the duets competition I feel far more confidant." I fib. Only when everyone is seated and waiting for me to begin do I start to feel nervous. "I found this song especially for this competition and especially for a very special person."

_As if I did not exist, _

_It passed to with dimensions from me, _

_Without a glance, _

_Queen of Sheba. I said: _

_" Aïcha, take: all is for you." _

_Here the pearls, jewels, _

_Therefore gold around your neck, _

_the quite ripe fruits with the honey taste, _

_My life, Aïcha, if you like me. _

_I will go where your breath carries out us _

_In the ebony and ivory countries. _

_I will erase your tears, your sorrows. _

_Nothing is too beautiful for so beautiful. _

_Oooh! Aïcha, Aïcha, listen to me. _

_Aïcha, Aïcha, please do not go. _

_Aïcha, Aïcha, look at me. _

_Aïcha, Aïcha, answer me. _

_I will say the words of the poems. _

_I will play the musics of the sky. _

_I will take the rays of the sun to light your eyes of queen. _

_Oooh! Aïcha, Aïcha, listen to me. _

_Aïcha, Aïcha, please do not go. _

_It said: " Guard your treasures. _

_Me, I want better than all that, _

_Of the strong bars, the bars even out of gold. _

_I want the same rights as you _

_And of the respect for each day. _

_Me, I want only love." _

_Aaaah! _

_As if I did not exist, _

_It passed to with dimensions from me, _

_Without a glance, Queen of Sheba. I said: " _

_Aïcha, take: all is for you." _

_Aïcha, Aïcha, listen to me. _

_Aïcha, Aïcha, listen to me. Aïcha, _

_Aïcha, please do not go. Aïcha, _

_Aïcha, look at me. _

_Aïcha,Aïcha, answer me. _

_Lalala... lalala..._

**A/N Here is this song**

**.com/watch?v=iIyyPsqRweE**

**And here is Tina's song (I forgot to put it on last time)**

**.com/watch?v=LNpv1SCLBMI**

**Don't forget that this story is a chose your own adventure story so you have to vote for the winning song. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany's POV

After Mike finishes his song I put my hand in the air. "Mr Schue, can I go next." I ask him, I really want to sing this song today. "Sure Britt." He says with a smile. Yesterday Artie sang a song for Tina but I want him to know that I know what I did was wrong. People think I'm dumb, but I'm not. Ok, so I'm not good at school stuff, but I know enough about life to feel upset at what happened between us.

I picked this song because I like the name but the more I listened to it as I learnt the lyrics I noticed that it summed up what I'm feeling about Artie's and mine misunderstanding. I guess I've detached myself too much from sex to realize that it can mean a lot to people. I just wanted to show Artie that I liked him and that I knew that his disability didn't stop him from having human feelings.

" I picked the song because of the name." I tell the class, they don't need to know the full story. That's between me and Artie. "It is the English version of a French song." I say before I begin.

_Youpidoo _

_Youpidoo _

_I'll remember you, oh _

_Youpidoo _

_Still be holding you, oh _

_Yuopidoo _

_Gee' it's a lot to do! _

_Give me "two" _

_I'll see what I can do _

_Youpidoo _

_You've got to remember _

_Youpidoo _

_It won't last for ever _

_Youpidoo _

_So what really matters _

_Is that you _

_Got some... something under... _

_Refrain : _

_One day I'm gone! _

_Today I ache _

_Three days of some... _

_... thing much too fake _

_I see you talk... _

_... ing to the bees! _

_All my goodbyes _

_Signed with no kiss_

_One day I'm gone_

_Today's a loss _

_Fried days of some... _

_... thing that I lost _

_you see me walk... _

_... ing down the streets _

_I walk away _

_Youpidoo, day _

_Youpidoo _

_There's no doubt about it _

_Youpidoo _

_You can't live without it _

_Youpidoo _

_You want me to prove it! _

_Want me to _

_Get down on my knees! Oh... _

_Youpidoo _

_You feel brokenhearted _

_Youpidoo _

_Life is so unstarted _

_Youpidoo _

_We were good together _

_Mon chouchou _

_Don't say never, ever! _

_One day I'm gone! _

_Today I ache _

_Three days of some... _

_... thing much too fake _

_I see you talk... _

_... ing to the bees! _

_All my goodbyes _

_Signed with no kiss_

_One day I'm gone_

_Today's a loss _

_Fried days of some... _

_... thing that I lost _

_you see me walk... _

_... ing down the streets _

_I walk away _

_Youpidoo, day _

To me this song is about a person whishing they could still be with a person if they hadn't made a few mistakes.That's how I feel with Artie. After his song yesterday I know that he still has feeling for Tina. I don't want to date him if he doesn't want to but I just want him to not be angry anymore. I want to be his friend.

**A/N Here is the link to the song. **

**.com/watch?v=MHJXsio4IqE**

**Please review, I want to know what you think of this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn's POV

Today is the end of a very hectic week and I'm glad for it. In Glee Mr Schue announced a new competition in honor of Culture Week, which starts next Wednesday. Sam sang an African song for me, I felt a bit unsure at first, as though he wanted to treat me differently because of what happened last year. I don't want to be treated differently; I just want to be Quinn. But when he told me that he just wanted to sing a song that showed that he liked and respected me, I felt like I could trust him. Last year I thought I wouldn't be able to feel comfortable around a boy like I do now.

Yet this competition has seemed to be an outlet for everybody to express their feelings for the others in the group. It's amazing how these songs have allowed my fellow students to express themselves. I noticed that Artie and Brittany definitely had subliminal messages in their songs. It's interesting how they can be so open through the medium of song. I have always loved the way songs can tell a story.

I guess if one was to think about it my song has a few subliminal messages as well. Yet I picked this song because it is my favorite from a Scottish band called Travis. I found this band by reading a book called "Love is the Higher Law" it explores what it feels like to be a teenager living in New York after 9/11. The beauty of the writing drew me to this band. So this song isn't just for me but for all those dead in the attacks. And for all the children who had to live in a broken city.

When Mr Schue chooses me I walk straight to the front. I'm ready to show the group this beautiful song and what I'm feeling.

_I want to see what people saw_

_I want to feel like I felt before_

_I'd like to see the kingdom come_

_I want to feel forever young_

_I want to sing_

_To sing my song_

_I want to live in a world where I belong_

_I want to live _

_I will survive_

_And I believe that it won't be very long_

_If we turn, turn, turn, turn, turn_

_Then we might learn_

_So where's the stars?_

_Up in the sky_

_And what's the moon?_

_A big balloon_

_We'll never know unless we grow_

_There's so much world outside the door_

_I want to sing_

_To sing my song_

_I want to live in a world where I'll be strong_

_I want to live_

_I will survive_

_And I believe that it won't be very long_

_If we turn, turn, turn, turn, turn_

_And if we turn, turn, turn, turn_

_Then we might learn_

_Turn, turn, turn, turn_

_Turn, turn, turn_

_And if we turn, turn, turn, turn_

_Then we might learn_

_Learn to turn_

**A/N I gave Quinn my voice so I hope I did the character justice. Here is the link to this lovely song.**

**.com/watch?v=3qG-gSACh40**


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes' POV

This week in Glee has been so much fun. I loved Mr Schue's idea of having another competition; maybe I'll win this time. It took me some time to find the perfect international song to sing, but then I found It. Even though It is originally a duet I know I'll pull it off, I'm the brilliant Mercedes. Ok, I'm not that brilliant but I know I can do this. The great thing about this song is that it's not too foreign it makes sense whoever you are. I think that is one of the most important things in song choice. What does it mean to you, what will others get out of it? I'm so excited to perform this song today, after for practicing for three days I finally feel ready. I'm about to ask Mr Schue if I can go when I chooses Quinn. I must say that I'm I bit miffed, yet I stop thinking about myself when she starts to sing. The song is beautifully poetic. I guess this is what I was talking about earlier; when a song can convey emotion to the audience it has done its job. I don't sing to attract attention to myself or look like an artistic person like Rachel does. I sing to express what I'm feeling, what I'm seeing in the world around me. When Quinn is done I start clapping, not just to be nice or a friend but because I want to show her how that song has touched my heart. "Right, who's next?" Mr Schue asks, "Me." I say before anyone else can, now it's my time to shine, now it's my turn to sing the perfect song to my friends.

_Don't see me from a distance_

_Don't look at my smile_

_And think that I don't know_

_What's under and behind me_

_I don't want you to look at me and think_

_What's in you is in me_

_What's in me is to help them_

_Roughneck and rudeness,_

_We should be using, on the ones who practiced wicked charms_

_For the sword and the stone_

_Bad to the bone_

_Battle's not over_

_Even when it's won_

_And when a child is born into this world_

_It has no concept_

_Of the tone it's skin living in_

_It's not a second_

_7 seconds away_

_Just as long as I stay_

_I'll be waiting _

_It's not a second_

_7 seconds away_

_Just as long as I stay_

_I'll be waiting (x3)_

_I assume the reasons that lead us to change everything,_

_I wish we could forget their color so they can hope_

_Lots of feelings for races which make them lose hope (despair)_

_I want the two hands opened,_

_(And) Friends to talk about their sorrow, about their joy_

_(And) Friends to talk about their sorrow, about their joy_

_Change_

_7 seconds away_

_Just as long as I stay_

_I'll be waiting _

_It's not a second_

_7 seconds away_

_Just as long as I stay_

_I'll be waiting (x3)_

_And when a child is born into this world_

_It has no concept_

_Of the tone the skin it's living in_

_And there's a million voices (x2)_

_To tell you what you should be thinking_

_So you better sober up for just a second _

_We're 7 seconds away_

_Just as long as I stay_

_I'll be waiting _

_It's not a second_

_We're 7 seconds away_

_For just as long as I stay_

_I'll be waiting_

_It's not a second_

_7 seconds away_

_Just as long as I stay_

_I'll be waiting_

**A/N I hope you liked this story, if you did, please review, and if you didn't review anyway because constructive criticism is much appreciated. Here is the link to Mercedes' song. ****.com/watch?v=-6sXK2xxhk&ob=av3el**


	9. Chapter 9

Santana's POV

This week everybody had been singing songs that are all deep and meaningful. I know I'll just look stupid and shallow but I don't go for that feelings shit. I pick songs that are fun and cool. I like Glee because I think singing is fun, not because I want to express my feelings. Not that I'm some heartless bitch. Hmm, maybe I was a bitch to Artie by saying that Britt only would go out with him for the disabled parking. I guess I just didn't think before I spoke. But it's too late now.

Everybody is gonna love my song today, because I'm awesome. Also, I worked really hard on it. It's my favorite Shakira song, but it's a duet of sorts so I've spent this week in the library editing it so that only the guy's part plays on the CD. Aswell, I'm going to dance to it, I'm no Shakira but I'm pretty good. After Mercedes is done I put my hand up and ask to go. I go to the front of the room and plug in my CD player, now it's time to shake my booty, they will love me!

_Ladies up in here tonight _

_No fighting, no fighting _

_We got the refugees up in here _

_No fighting, no fighting _

_Shakira, Shakira _

_I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish, _

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa _

_Shakira, Shakira _

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You make a woman go mad _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

_And I'm on tonight _

_You know my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_All the attraction, the tension _

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection _

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving _

_And it's driving me crazy _

_And I didn't have the slightest idea _

_Until I saw you dancing _

_And when you walk up on the dance floor _

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move _

_your body, girl _

_And everything so unexpected - the way _

_you right and left it _

_So you can keep on shaking it _

_I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish _

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa _

_Shakira, Shakira _

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You make a woman go mad _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

_And I'm on tonight _

_You know my hips don't lie _

_And I am starting to feel you boy _

_Come on let's go, real slow _

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto _

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_All the attraction, the tension _

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection _

_Shakira, Shakira _

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving _

_Half animal, half man _

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing _

_But you seem to have a plan _

_My will and self restraint _

_Have come to fail now, fail now _

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so _

_you know _

_That's a bit too hard to explain _

_Baila en la calle de noche _

_Baila en la calle de dia _

_Baila en la calle de noche _

_Baila en la calle de dia _

_I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish _

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa _

_Shakira, Shakira _

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You know you got me hypnotized _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

_Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you _

_move like you come from Colombia _

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it! _

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi _

_Yeah _

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy _

_a refugee like me back with the Fugees _

_from a 3rd world country _

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for _

_Humpty Humpty _

_I need a whole club dizzy _

_Why the CIA wanna watch us? _

_Colombians and Haitians _

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction _

_No more we do snatch ropes _

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our _

_own boats _

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel you boy _

_Come on let's go, real slow _

_Baby, like this is perfecto _

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my _

_hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_The attraction, the tension _

_Baby, like this is perfection _

_No fighting _

_No fighting_

**A/N Thanks to Blarh for this song recommendation. I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review. Here is the link:**

**.com/**** watch?v= ZMdROUkmXSk**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's POV

Today is the last day of Mr. Schue's International Songs Competition. Today Finn and I will go, tomorrow we prepare the chosen song and Culture week starts on Wednesday where we'll be performing in the opening assembly. Over the past week I've had a lot of time to think of the song I'll be singing today. I like to pick songs that have meaning to me when I perform for the others, isn't that what music all about? So it took me a while to find the perfect song. It hit me whilst I was in Maths of all places, I guess my mind wonders after to much Trigonometry; seriously, I don't care about how far apart ship A is from ship B. Anyway, I was thinking about my song and then I thought about how my Mom was an immigrant, so I decided to do a song for her. My Mom was from South Africa, Durban to be exact. I was brought up listening to her Johnny Clegg Anotholgy and eating curry once a fortnight. That day, when I got home I found the CD and listened to it at my computer. As I listened to each song, I would remember bits and pieces of the lyrics.

xXFlashbackXx

My Mom danced with me around the lounge. She sang along with Jaluka: _Ngithi woza woza Friday my darling _

_ Woza Friday umsebenzi uvukile _

_Woza woza Friday my sweetie_

_ Woza Friday ilanga lingiqomile wena_

I loved dancing with my Mom; I loved this CD that was full of rhythm and soul, as my Mom said. I couldn't understand the lyrics but I could move and dance and sing along.

xXEnd FlasbackXx

I listened to the whole CD, afterwards I went online and looked up the translated lyrics and I found out that one of the songs was about losing a person close to you. In fact it was written for one of Johnny's friend who was killed. Even though, my favorite song was _Scatterlings of Africa _and I knew my Mom's was _Cruel, Crazy, Beautiful World_ I knew it was the song to pick. 

"Right today is the last day of the competition and it is obvious who is left, Kurt would you like to go." Mr. Schue asks me. "Sure." I say with a smile. "This song is very special to me as it is by my Mom's favorite artist." I tell my friends. I hope Mom like my singing.

_Through all the days that eat away _

_At every breath that I take _

_Through all the nights I've lain alone _

_In someone else's dream, awake _

_All the words in truth we have spoken _

_That the wind has blown away _

_It's only you that remains with me _

_Clear as the light of day _

_Chorus: o siyeza, o siyeza , sizofika webaba noma (we are coming, we are coming, we will arrive soon) _

_O siyeza, o siyeza, siyagudle lomhlaba (we are coming, we are coming, we are moving across this earth) _

_Siyawela lapheshaya lulezontaba ezimnyama (we are crossing over those dark mountains) _

_Lapha sobheka phansi konke ukhulupheka (where we will lay down our troubles) _

_A punch drunk man in a downtown bar _

_Takes a beating without making a sound _

_Through swollen eyes he sways and smiles _

'_cause noone can put him down _

_Inside of him a boy looks up to his father _

_For a sign or an approving eye _

_Oh, it's funny how those once so close and now gone _

_Can still so affect our lives _

_Chorus _

_Take me now, hold me close _

_Don't let go, I'm coming home _

_Chorus_

**A/N I hope everyone like this chapter, if it is known that Kurt's Mom is American then I'm sorry, I'm new to the fandom. So please review and tell me what you think. Here is the link, only one more song to go before you vote. **

**.com/watch?v=MN_ojkyZzC8&feature=related**

**A/N 2 I can't seem to find the original which is absolutely beautiful so if anyone happens to know where to find it please pm me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Finn's POV

I felt so stupid as Kurt song. He was singing something that had meaning, it was a song about missing someone who had died and it was for his Mom. I will look petty and shallow when I get to sing. I'll look like the heartless freak I am. Kurt and I have started to get close, now that things aren't as awkward between us. But last week I was so mean to him just because of the stupid Duets competition. This whole week everybody is doing great stuff. Pretty much everyone had some message in his or her song choices. I know that Rachel chose hers me and now Kurt is singing for is Mom. Yet, I went against the grain and chose a song that has no relation to me, or what I'm feeling whatsoever. I chose it because it's fun and I wanted the entire Glee club to be able to sing it because it's a song that needs to be sung for a crowd. The Glee club doesn't have a good history of singing in front of the school. This song could amend that. I had no idea what I was going to sing for the completion. But I liked Artie's and asked him how he found his. I had no idea what the video was about but this song called to me, it just was so perfect for us. "Ok Finn, its finally your turn" Mr. Schue tells me. I actually don't care anymore how heartless I'll look by singing this song after Kurt's. I guess, the others will understand that I had no way of knowing what he was going to sing about.

_At the beginning of a year you say "Happy New Year!"._

_At the beginning of a bald head is a fallen hair._

_At the beginning of the World Cup as a ball is in the center circle_

_At the beginning of a baby boom is the night of power failure._

_Before a house collapses, there is a small tear._

_At the beginning of a rabies there's a small dog bite._

_In the beginning was the Big Bang, only then there was the Earth._

_It is believed everywhere - except in America._

_Everything needs' a beginning, before it happens._

_We then fang'n five times now with this little song:_

_Refrain:_

_Yes, we are back_

_now it's finally happening,_

_The tension is great - where are we headed?_

_Yes, we have long time_

_on it pleased anzufang'n._

_Mics, it's the curtain for a new beginning._

_The fever usually starts with a small germ_

_and this second stanza begins with a fine rhyme._

_The billions of Abramovich started there with a kopek._

_At the beginning of each Tour de France in Jan went to the pharmacy._

_The Leaning Tower of Pisa started with a bad architect._

_At the beginning of the long night's just a sip of champagne_

_What's started: egg or chicken? This one does not know exactly._

_But the man's sin, of course, began with a woman._

_Everything has an end, has now started somehow._

_If you start properly, has already more than half won._

_Yes, we're back ..._

_With all that the voice can, from whisper cries,_

_If we now really begins. Are you using it?_

_Yes, we're back ..._

**A/N: So this was the last chapter before the epilogue. **

**Here is the video Finn was referring to:**

**.com/**** watch?v= We4k_VCXdAY**

**Or if you wan to watch a video of just the song:**

**.com/**** watch?v= IUonWV_qGlc**

**Go to my profile to vote for your favourite song.**


End file.
